


Mister Mystery, My Love

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Falling In Love, Heavy Petting, Lance works at a dinner, M/M, Military Background, Mystery, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Shiro works at the lumber mill, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance falls for the new stranger in town... who seems like a wonderful man. Until his sister tells him something he really doesn't want to hear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next multichapter fic!! I hope you enjoy this... More tags and possible rating changes in the future.

“Hey there, the name's Lance.” He gave a smile that gave an angel a run for its money. “How may I help you today?” 

 

Lance’s work is as a waiter for a local family dinner. His small town doesn't have much. A army national reserve office that most of his family, including his big sis Veronica, works at. The old lumber mill sits on the East end of town… plus a few restaurants. Two big name stores. A fair sized nature reserve to the North. A good place to come for skiing in the hills, but Lance was never too fond of skiing. He preferred to walk the winding trails of the forest in the off-season. Sitting by the lake, and hearing the waves crash against the rocks. 

 

Lance also loved to gawk, and flirt with any decent-looking human being he could. And gawking at Mister Hennerson only went  _ so _ far. Especially since  _ Miss _ Hennerson was usually in tow.

 

And this new man was a  _ specimen _ . A fine male specimen from the looks of it. The kind that could snap Lance in half like a twig. The kind Lance simply could not ignore. 

 

“I'll take a coffee with two sugar, one cream. Three eggs over easy, seven pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toast.” The man gave him a grin. Lance didn't notice the tied off end of one of the man sleeves right away… but eventually Lance was able to discern that he was missing the limb. 

 

He was still a drop dead gorgeous man.

 

Lance did his best to scribble down the man's order. “Will that be all?”

 

“For now. But I have a bit of a appetite so I may order more.” The man laughed. 

 

“Say…” Lance started after he grabbed the coffee pot. “You aren't from around here are you?” 

 

The man quirked his eyebrow, before he broke into a half-hearted laugh. “Is it that obvious?” 

 

“Most people aren't scarred up like you are.” Lance corrected himself as soon as the words left his mouth. “Not that that's bad! Your scars are pretty, and oh  _ shit _ -” 

 

Lance overfilled the mug with coffee, and he had to dive for some napkins in his apron so it didn't get on the ridiculously hot stranger. 

 

“Woah-” Shiro said also moving to clean up the spill, and clear himself from the impending coffee wave. 

 

In that moment their hands touched briefly… and the entire world around them seemed to fade away. They locked eyes, and did little to pull themselves apart. 

 

Lance wanted to kiss the stranger, but his fantasy was put on hold by the man's voice. 

 

“You can call me Shiro.” The slate grey eyes twinkled at Lance. 

 

____________________

 

They fell in love after that fateful day in the diner. Lance wanted to call it love at first sight. 

 

Shiro came around the dinner far more often  _ just _ to see Lance, and they were definitely growing closer. They even went out on a couple dates. Mostly to the trails, but occasionally out to eat. 

 

Lance desperately wanted to learn more about Shiro. The most he got since the two months they started hanging around each other was just that he wanted to be called Shiro, and that he worked at the local lumber Mill. Sometimes he'd have a new scar… and Lance would worry over it. Shiro insisted that it was a work accident if he ever tried to ask. “How did you lose your arm? Is it okay to ask?” 

 

Shiro tensed up a bit, but played it off. “I lost it at war.” 

 

“Well thank you for your service.” Lance said before he kissed Shiro's cheek. “What branch did you serve?” 

 

“Branch? The army.” Shiro said, but he was still a little tense. 

 

“I just asked because I come from a military family. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Lance said shying away from Shiro. 

 

Shiro didn't seem very fond of Lance moving away from him… so he caught Lance in a kiss. 

 

They hadn't had sex yet. Which was okay with Lance! Shiro's kisses were wonderful, but he wishes he could put his mouth on something  _ else _ too. Everytime he pushed a little further Shiro tended to put a stop to it quickly. Lance wants to respect Shiro's boundaries of course, even more so because Lance will be damned if he let's this man slip through his fingers. 

 

Every time they parted it was always bittersweet. Lance never wanted his time with Shiro to end. 

 

______________________

 

“What's this I hear about your mysterious new boyfriend?” Veronica said as she poured more milk into her bowl of cereal. 

 

“What!? Who told you!” Lance squeaked. 

 

Veronica only rolled her eyes. “It's not rocket science to figure out you have a little thing going on with him.” 

 

“We're not… official or anything. But yeah. I love him.” Lance said with a goofy smile on his face. 

 

“Who is he?” She stated plainly. “I haven't heard much about him.” 

 

“Um, well, his name is Shiro.” Lance stated. 

 

“Oh? Is that his first name? Last?” Veronica questioned. 

 

“I… I don't know.” Lance said. Shiro was just Shiro to him. He never really thought about asking for his full name. “But I do know that he was in the army. That's how he said he lost his arm.” 

 

“Interesting. Do you know where he's from?” She just couldn't stop with asking about Shiro. 

 

All Lance could say to almost all of her questions was a big, fat  _ don't know _ . 

 

“He could be a serial killer for all you know Lance.” Her cereal was long left soggy in the bowl. “Please tell me you are at least using protection.” 

 

“P-protection!” Lance sputtered. “We haven't! We aren't!” 

 

“Ah.” Veronica smirked. “Glad to see my baby brother is still as innocent as ever.” 

 

All Lance could do was fume at her. 

 

__________________

 

That was, until two days later Veronica stopped Lance from leaving in the morning.

 

“What is it Vernica? I have to get to the dinner.” Lance said as he curled in his coat. He didn’t want her to chew his ear off anymore. 

 

“You should listen to me baby brother. Shiro hasn’t ever been to the military… and when I tired to look into any of his background I found that there isn’t anything. Nothing online, no public records. It’s as if he doesn’t exist.” Veronica spoke with a nervous tone. 

 

Lance was silent for a minute before he rolled his eyes. “So… so maybe he wasn’t telling the truth, but maybe he has a good reason for it? Like maybe he witnessed a violent crime and is in witness protection?” 

 

“I suppose that could be why… but it could also be something else. Something dangerous.” Veronica heaved a big sigh, noticing how Lance wasn’t paying mind to her. 

 

“Look sis. Thanks for trying to help, but I refuse to believe that big oaf is dangerous. And besides, I’m going to be late to work if you keep blocking the door.” Lance said as he pushed past his sister. 

 

He heard her faintly mumbling her worries before he was down the driveway and in his car.

 

______________________

 

His shift was painfully slow, and he hated the fact he had the close shift for the second night in a row. Along with his sister’s news… he felt like he was on pins and needles. It felt wrong to say he mistrusts Shiro in any way. He would even swear on his own soul that the man would never led him astray. 

 

Shiro was leaning against his rusty pickup next to Lance’s car. He wore a smile that made Lance’s heart melt. A expression that was exclusive to only Lance… he hoped. “Hey Shiro.”

 

“Hey yourself Lance.” Shiro grinned, leaning towards the smaller man. 

 

Lance knew he was expecting a kiss. It was something Lance always did. What was a little left field news to stop him? 

 

So he gave Shiro a sheepish kiss on the lips before Shiro caught Lance in a tight hold. “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you too.” Lance giggled to himself. Shiro was always so insistent on PDA, or rather… just being very handsy with Lance. Even if they had still yet to do the do. 

 

Lance needed to focus. He  _ needs _ to ask Shiro about who he is. 

 

“Want to take a drive? We can stop by Berry Cove.” Shiro said as he nuzzled into the curve of Lance’s neck. 

 

Lance blushed. Berry Cove was a major make out spot. The last time Shiro took him there he came back with some crazy hickies. Thank the makeup gods that he knew how to color correct. “Sure… I wanted to talk anyway.” 

 

Except. 

 

Except as soon as they parked Shiro locked eyes with Lance, and Lance felt weak. All he really wanted to do was touch and be touched by Shiro. To feel him under his hands…

 

Which is how they ended up making out for like half a hour before Lance broke them apart. He needed to speak now or else he may never get out what he wanted to say. “You weren’t part of the military, were you?” 

 

Shiro’s face went from flushed to white in mere seconds. “Why? Who told you that?” 

 

Lance sighed. So maybe Shiro had been lying. “I come from a military family remember? Plus… my sister tried to look into you.” Lance watched for a reaction but Shiro was being eerily silent. “She said you don’t  _ exist _ -”

 

Shiro’s face hardened, his face was locked on the treeline. “I won’t speak about this with you.” 

 

Lance sucked in a breath. “Won’t speak with me? If this is a witness protection thing could you at least say something to me-”

 

“There are things you can’t know Lance. This is just one of them.” Shiro sighed.

 

“ _ Just one _ !?” Lance scoffed. It only took him a moment to stumble out of the truck. He was quick to display his anger. He thought he meant more to Shiro than for him to be keeping multiple secrets. 

 

He heard Shiro yelling for him as he also clambered out of the truck.

 

Right as a beast’s open jaw crashed into his neck. 


	2. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and dealing with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to update within 15 days of the last posting date (hopefully I can make this a fun time for all of us!)

 

Shiro couldn’t pull Lance away, nor shift fast enough to save Lance from the wolf’s bite. 

 

His body snapped as he shifted into his beastial form. 

 

It towered over the wolf. A groesque image of rolling teeth along his jaws, and scars cutting through to pink skin. He had only one arm, but the claws of the other where a wild sight. Something out of a horror movie set ripped apart the wolf before he could clamp down fully to kill Lance. 

 

A relief, knowing Lance could still breathe. 

 

Shiro knew he had to get them out of here. 

 

He placed Lance as carefully he could in the back of his truck… before he focused on shifting back into his human form. 

 

It was a painful process as Shiro’s eyes watered while reverting back to the form Lance knew so well. Not the form he wish he could forget. 

 

He was practically nude, and finding his keys had taken a moment longer than he wished.

 

_ Will Lance survive the night? _

 

Shiro's willing to do anything to make sure he does.

 

Shiro goes to a witch’s house he knew was on the outside of this town’s territory, and dare say witches aren't very fond of any kind of any shifter.

 

Her barrier prevented him from being able to step forward. He looked down to Lance who was laying bloodied in his arms. 

 

_ Was this his fault?  _   
  


Lance is barely hanging on. He's gasping, and shivering… clutching his arm just under where the bite was pink flesh.

 

_ He never wanted Lance to experience this. _   
  


Tears were threatening to fall down Shiro’s cheeks. He knows Lance's barely hanging on by now… and soon the young man he fell recklessly in love with will be gone. 

  
The witch watched the sorry form Shiro took as he clinged to the lifeforce that was barely there. She takes pity on them as she walks beyond the forcefield keeping her safe, and a cool hand lays on Lance's warm face.

 

Shiro doesn’t threaten her as she does so, and even is willing to help maneuver Lance so she could get a better look at him. 

 

She feels the odd pulse of energy in the air the longer her skin touches Lance. 

 

Then a force of energy wailed through the room and Lance suddenly starts screaming, and Shiro holds him close in his arms. 

 

Shiro can’t tell if it was the witch that let go of that odd energy or if it was Lance… but he wasn’t going to let go of the younger man regardless.

 

“I go by Pidge.” The witch sighs as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Let’s get him inside. I have a balm that might be able to soothe that wound on his neck.”

 

Shiro doesn’t argue, still desperate to make sure Lance gets out of this cottage  _ alive _ .   

 

Pidge pulls some leaf against his bite... a slow process Lance found immensely painful. Shiro is letting Lance bite into his forearm. The pain reminds him of how much Lance is suffering to stay alive.    
  


Lance muffles a scream as a new leaf is applied. 

 

But Shiro keeps him from wailing.

 

The silent tears Lance sheds send a pang of hurt through Shiro’s chest. 

  
Pidge sighs… but it  _ is _ easier to focus without the screaming. 

  
The process is so slow… with the constant need to reapply the balm and make sure he didn’t bleed out anymore. 

 

Shiro watched as Lance did his best to break the fever he was fighting… and the fact he was fighting something far more supernatural than a small fever. 

 

Lance makes it through the night. Even if he’s barely coherent through any of it.  

 

And it takes three more days before Shiro is told that Pidge has done all she can. 

 

She had stopped Lance in the middle of a transformation which was killing him. It left him... different. He had some features... but he was nowhere near a full wolf. He had ears, a tail, and some extra hair.... but the most shocking was his pupils. The first time Lance opens his eyes... they were a blinding bright blue... perfectly round.

 

He calls out for Shiro after days of being in a void so dark he can’t truly fathom it. He could smell Shiro… the sweet musk, and off sour of the scent. Except it wasn’t enough. Lance needed to be able to  _ touch _ him. 

 

A high pitched whine in the back of his voice is released as Shiro arrives back in his room. It was a small hunting house that he bought in the woods.    
  


Shiro... he keens to the sound Lance is making. He crawls over top of Lance with a show of teeth, and Lance curls himself in submission. 

 

Lance feels warm, and weirdly content. He loves Shiro. He knows that much at least, and for some reason he trusts Shiro now more than ever. Then he notices-

 

_ Fangs. _

 

Shiro... partially shifting to match Lance. He's not a child anymore... but Lance's voice was calling to him. Lance's sharp claws ran across Shiro's bare chest. 

 

_ Why was he wearing clothes in the first place? _   
  


It seemed so unnecessary. 

 

Lance’s thoughts were pulled as Shiro met Lance’s lips to his own. It was rough. Lance gasped as Shiro’s fang pricked his lips, and Shiro took that moment to shove his tongue down Lance’s throat. 

 

They both thought the other’s taste was amazing, and would be something to look on fondly in a memory. 

 

Shiro let out a snarl between them. 

 

Lance’s dick twitched so hard he could the jump rub against the inside of the blanket that was draped over his waist.    
  


That rumble continued going down their spines. It electrified the entire air around them. Shiro only had one arm, but he damn sure knew how to use it as he pushed Lance between him and the headboard.

 

The blanket was thrown out of the way as Shiro then wrapped a careful calloused hand around Lance’s dick. “ _ Lance _ … I won’t be able to stop…” 

 

“Your hand is on my dick, and you want to stop!?” Lance wailed throwing his head forward. He felt a slight sting of the wound he had…

 

_ Wait.  _

 

_ Wound?  _

 

Lance threw a hand up to his neck to find that his flesh wasn’t torn to pieces by some weird… 

 

He locked eyes with Shiro. 

 

_ Dog?  _

 

“Why do you look like a  _ dog! _ ” Lance yelped, his hands moving to cup either side of Shiro’s face. 

 

Shiro chuckled a little before his tone went solom. “You are also part wolf now Lance.” 

 

“ _ Me? _ ” Lance squeaked as he smacked his hands to his face. He could feel his ears.  _ Furry Ears! And  _ _ certainly _ _ not human ears. Where the fuck did his human ears go!?  _

 

“Yes… I killed the one who bit you. Forgive me.” Shiro said, pulling Lance closer to him in his lap. “I lost my temper.” 

 

Lance shivered in Shiro’s hold.  _ Why _ _ did it feel so good in Shiro’s arms? _ “So… a werewolf?” 

 

Shiro sighed. “Not  _ quite _ love.” 

 

Lance blushed, thinking hard. “I’m your love?” 

 

Shiro couldn’t hold back his laugh. “That’s the question you want answered most right now? Yes. Of course. I love you, Lance.” 

 

Lance’s eyes welled up with tears. He wouldn’t lie if he said he was exhausted, but he still felt like he was walking on clouds. “I love you too.” 

 

Shiro leaned in and gave Lance a soft kiss before Lance was able to compose himself. 

 

“Then what am  _ I _ ?” Lance said, his tone soft. 

 

“We stopped you mid-transformation, so somewhere between a wolf and a human. Something I know to be very rare.” Shiro stated in the most level voice he could. 

 

“What should… I do? I’m sure my sister will worry.” Lance sighed. 

 

“She was. Very worried. Demanded to see you as soon as she arrived.” Shiro sighed, turning a eye to the door. 

 

“She’s here!?” Lance said, feeling suddenly embarrassed by the fact Shiro still was touching his junk. 

 

He shook his head to affirm a solid no before speaking up. “She left to get you some clothes. I informed her of some things… but needless to say she was less than impressed.” 

 

“She wasn’t impressed!? I’m a wolf-dude now!” Lance said, jestering to himself. 

 

“She wasn’t impressed by me. That I couldn’t save you…” Shiro started off before Lance slapped his cheeks. 

 

“Enough of that! I’m alive! And that’s all that matters!” Lance huffed, upset at the way Shiro spoke. 

 

Shiro chuckled before running a lazy hand up and down Lance’s shaft. “You have a beautiful cock Lance.” 

 

Lance felt the blood rush right into his cheeks. “That’s! That’s  _ so naughty _ Shiro!” 

 

“Do you-” He smirked as he shifted Lance up until Shiro would breathe on other’s cock. “-not want to do naughty things with me Lance? Feel free to stop me.” 

 

Lance’s entire body shivered as he felt his dick twitch, but this time Shiro hand a iron grip on it. “I do want to. Please, Shi-” Lance gasped out so loud that he could feel the vibration of it echoing against the walls of the room they were in. 

 

Shiro had his mouth around Lance’s cock in the next moment. Then Shiro was lost in trying to illicit the most sultry sounds from Lance. 

 

In turn Lance shuttered under the touch, and Shiro grazed his fingers downward until he cupped Lance’s pretty balls in his hands. Obviously sensitive, Lance made little gasps and moans to match the spasms of his body. 

 

It was a special attention that Shiro was giving Lance in that moment, as he felt his dick twitch under his tongue before the salty tang of semen hit his tongue. He pulled away before Lance was completely finished and his chest was covered in stripes of white. 

 

Lance let go a huff of breath before he realised what he had done. “You are  _ covered  _ in my spunk. I’m sorry… you should shower before it gets super gross.”

 

“What?” Shiro giggled. “I thought you liked rubbing creamy stuff into skin?” 

 

“Just because I have a face routine I take seriously doesn’t mean I enjoy you being covered in my… ick.” Lance sighed. 

 

“Ick… nothing about you is ick to me, but I’ll still take a shower since you insist.” Shiro laughed, going to his rack for a towel. 

 

“But you didn’t…” Lance started to speak up, his cheeks felt warm. 

 

Shiro just gave Lance a soft smile. “We’ll have plenty of time later.” And with a wink he exited the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find out what Shiro really is soon enough, I'm sure.


	3. We'll Talk Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is big mad... Shiro also isn't too happy, and Lance is trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later and short than I thought, but hey! I'm trying.

Shower got out of the shower just in time for Vernoica to start yelling at Lance. He could hear her from the bathroom fairly easily… his hearing is better than most after all.  

 

“You’re…  _ You _ are half  _ wolf  _ now don’t you get that!? You think this is a  _ joke _ Lance? You know that you can’t just go about your daily routine now that you have goddamn wolf eyes, ears, and a fucking tail for sweet shit!” Veronica's tone was stuck at a permanent eleven, and it was grating to Lance’s new ears. 

 

“I hadn’t thought super far ahead… I’ve only been awake for a hour Sis.” Lance sighed. 

 

“And what? I thought I told you this guy was bad news, and now you’re like this!” Veronica hissed. 

 

Lance’s ears were flat to his head.  _ Of course _ he goes through something traumatic and all his sister wants to do is nag him. “I know I can’t just go back to the dinner… but I’m sure Shiro will take care of me. Plus a hoodie around the waist, maybe a hat and some sunglasses... I’ll still be able to walk around town without causing a stir.” 

 

“That is the worst plan ever Lance. Besides that you think you’re staying  _ here _ , with  _ him _ ?” Veronica said with a raised brow. 

 

“...yes?” Lance said, his conviction wavering. 

 

“Why not?” Shiro said, suddenly in front of Lance. 

 

Veronica turned her anger towards Shiro. “You think you can protect him, or even better yet do you think you can reverse the fact he’s now part wolf? Because from my standing you’ve ripped any hope of my brother having a normal future.”

 

Lance could see Shiro’s anger flaring up, and he knew Veronica would never let him stay even if he begged her. “Shiro. Hey, look at me.” 

 

Shiro finally broke his death glare towards Veronica to look at Lance’s very pretty eyes. “Yes, Lance?”

 

“I love you, okay? I need you to know that.” Lance leaned in as he embraced Shiro. 

 

“She doesn’t understand this. What you’re going through.” Shiro said, holding back a growl. “I love you so much. I can’t take losing you.” 

 

“I know… but if I don’t do what she asks she’ll get even more angry… and I know she’s just trying to keep me safe.” Lance did his best to reason both with Shiro  _ and _ himself why being in this man’s arms forever wasn’t the best idea  _ ever. _

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Veronica said, fire in her tone. 

 

Lance reluctantly left Shiro’s arms. “I’m not a teenager anymore Veronica. You can’t keep us apart… but I see where you’re coming from.” 

 

Veronica’s anger cooled, because she knew she was leaving here with her baby brother. “I have a contact in the military coming to pick you up as we speak.”  

 

Shiro on the other hand was still trying not to rip Veronica’s throat out. “You think the military will help him!?” 

 

“More than you. I at least trust the person I contacted.” She said with a glare. 

 

“Don’t fight. It won’t solve anything.” Lance said, pinching the skin between his eyes. 

 

At that moment Veronica’s phone buzzed. “We’re leaving.  _ Now _ , Lance.” 

 

“No.” Lance said to his sister’s outstretched hand. “Not unless I can still see Shiro.” 

 

Veronica sighed deep. “ _ Stubborn little brat _ -” She rolled her eyes before she relaxed herself. “Fine. You’ll be able to see him once we get you situated.” 

 

Lance gave a shaky smile as he turned towards Shiro. Leaving was harder than he thought. “I’ll call you when I get there, okay?” 

 

“You better.” Shiro said, and in one last moment before Lance walked away Shiro pulled him back in. He wasn’t going to let his lover leave without a kiss. 

 

Shiro’s hand pulled Lance in, and their lips met. It was a soft kiss of yearning… a promise for more to come. 

 

Lance left Shiro’s house with a bright blush dusting across his face, and a disapproving look from his sister. 


	4. Safety with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica takes Lance to safety, and Shiro shows up to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was depressed so I fell off the face of the earth, but I'm not one to leave things unfinished. So here is another chapter!!

 

“Isn’t this your work?” Lance said, staring at the military base his sister has been employed by for the past five years. He’d only been to the base one time when she first started working here. 

 

“It is.” Veronica sighed. “As Iverson first said, you’ll be staying here on base until we can figure out what to do with your… condition.” 

 

“You’ll be staying in the old dorm.” Iverson chimed in. “We really only use it for storage now since we built the new facility.”

 

“Great.” Lance said sarcastically. 

 

“Your eyes are glowing again.” Veronica said, sending a stern look Lance’s way. 

 

“Again?” Lance sighed. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to aid you Lance. One way or another. We have many connections that may be able to help you.” Iverson stated as he parked the car. 

 

Everyone filed out quickly. Lance had been wearing one of Shiro’s large hoodies. He couldn’t get enough of the smell. 

 

“Here is your ID card. It will give you access to the necessary rooms in the dorm, and here is a burner phone-”

 

Lance was quick to take the phone from Iverson’s hands before he did a mock salute. “Thank you. Sir!” 

 

“Lance.” Veronica hissed.

 

“It’s okay, the boy has been through a lot. I have to head back to my office, but if you need anything from me my number is saved in that phone.” Iverson said before he said his goodbyes and left. 

 

Veronica stayed back to show Lance everything he needed in the dorm. 

 

“I plan to pack up everything back home in your room and have it sent here.” Veronica stated as they finally made it to the room Lance would be staying in. Only a simple bed and desk were there currently. 

 

“I can’t even pack up my own underwear?” Lance grumbled. 

 

“No. If mom saw you like this then she’d have a heart attack. Just stay here.” She said, before she sighed and pulled Lance in a hug. “I just want you to be safe Lance.”

 

Lance couldn’t stay mad at Veronica. “I know, Sis.”

 

“You can call him now… I know you want to. I’ll tell mom you’re doing an internship program. And please, do not leave the base without either Iverson or me.” Veronica said before she hugged him one final time and left. 

 

Lance didn’t wait long to type Shiro’s number into the cell phone. He answered almost immediately. 

 

“Lance?” His voice sounded gruffer over the phone, but it was still Shiro. 

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lance smiled into the phone. “I miss you.” 

 

“Well if you come to the back entrance you won’t miss me anymore.” 

 

Lance  _ sprinted _ to the back door. “Shiro!?” 

 

Shiro smiled. “I’m glad they aren’t holding you prisoner.” 

 

“I doubt my sister would… want to come in?” Lance said sheepishly. Shiro’s smell was making Lance a little tight in his underwear. 

 

“Obviously.” Shiro said as he walked into the dorm. 

 

Lance gave Shiro his own little tour of the building, until they eventually made it back to his room. And then he took the initiative and kissed Shiro. 

 

It was a sensual kiss, and it made Lance feel as if their bodies were melting together. 

 

Shiro’s hand played with the edge of Lance’s waistband, and a smirk was painted across his face. “Your eyes are brighter… and your smell-”

 

Lance kissed him again as he unzipped his pants for Shiro. 

 

Shiro was no fool, and took the invitation as he hooked his thumb over the band to expose Lance fully. 

 

Lance leaned into Shiro’s chest as the other male made quick work of removing all articles of clothing from him. He pawed… which evolved into  _ clawing _ at Shiro’s dick as Shiro played with his ass. He paused when Shiro stopped playing with his ass, and tore open Shiro’s pants when he fully grasped Lance’s leaking cock. 

 

Shiro flipped Lance face down suddenly, he was trying his best to be gentle but his inner wolf wanted to make a mess of Lance. A force he never won against. 

 

Lance moaned loudly as Shiro’s tongue found itself on and then  _ in _ Lance’s ass. Working him thoroughly as his cock dripped even more precum. Lance never knew he was this sensitive… or maybe because it was  _ Shiro _ that’s why it felt so amazing. “... Shiro.” Lance mumbled softly. 

 

Shiro pulled back momentarily to question the mumbling half-wolf. “What was that Lance?” 

 

“I love you, Shiro.” He properly spoke louder. 

 

Shiro then flipped Lance so that they could lock eyes. It was then Shiro sunk deep into Lance’s soft body. It was as if Lance’s body was made to connect them. The perfect lock to a key. Shiro felt power… it was as if his body was having an electric overdrive. He pulled back and slammed hard into Lance’s waiting body. 

 

Lance himself was lost to a pleasure that clouded his mind. He was in an inner world of bliss, moaning out from the harsh thrusts. 

 

And when they came, they came together… afterwards falling into a deep sleep. A rest they both deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you wanna know what happens next!!!!!!! (It's gonna be exciting).


End file.
